


Silence

by FelineFeral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Battle, Disabled Character, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint didn’t tell the team everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC-Bingo round five on Livejournal  
>  **Prompt:** Sensory Deprivation  
>  **Medium:** Fic  
>  **Wordcount:** 601  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Notes:** Set an undetermined amount of time after The Winter Soldier with Coulson back. Italics indicates sign language.

The team dropped into the chairs around the meeting room table with tired sighs. The battle had been short but it had been tough. 

Tony was muttering about getting better EMP shielding on the suit and the tower. At the same time he had his hands in Bucky’s arm trying to fix a fried wire. No one really said much until Bruce came in now fully clothed. 

“Are you okay Clint?” Bruce asked as he took his seat. Clint was frowning and fiddling with something in his ear. He didn’t look up when Bruce spoke. Nor did he reply to Steve. He continued fiddling with his ear until Natasha tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to Bruce. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear what you said,” Clint kept eye contact with Bruce. 

Bruce frowned, “I asked if you were alright. You’re playing with your ears.”

Clint nodded, “I’m fine, I think that blast shorted out my hearing aids.” Frustrated Clint placed both of them on the table and moved so he could better see everyone.

Tony stopped the clean up he was doing to stare, “You’re deaf?” 

“For the most part yeah. It’s been like 4 years since we met. I thought you knew.” 

“No. I think I can safely say that none of us knew beside Natasha.”

Colson chose that moment to enter the room, a small box in his hand. He handed it over to Clint and signed, _Thought you could use these._

Clint smiled as he put his spare aids in, “Thanks.”

Tony shook his head, “Natasha and Agent-agent apparently.”

“Sorry.” 

“Were you born hearing impaired?” Steve asked when no one else made a move to say something. 

“No, happened on a mission about ten years back.” 

****

The mission wasn’t going well. Clint was leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath. The team he’d come in with was mostly dead. The group he was against was mostly alive and he had no idea where his backup was, communications were dead. 

He’d been separated from his quiver during the struggle. As he fired at whoever was stupid enough to show themselves Clint kept an eye out for it. He had an idea that just might get what was left of his team out alive.

“Stay down and plug your ears!” Clint bolted towards where he’d spotted his quiver, hanging from a low beam. He hoped the new recruits listened. 

Clint had to go on the offensive when he reached it, a large man stepping out of the shadows. Ducking under a punch Clint twisted the other arm. A foot caught him in the side and he landed hard on his knee. Cringing Clint used the momentum to take the guys feet out from under him. Moving fast Clint smashed the man’s head off the ground, dazing him. 

Grabbing his quiver Clint hollered as pain crawled up his leg. The man had managed to stab him. Gritting his teeth he fell as he tried to overthrow the man as he twisted the knife. Managing to get a little room to move Clint grabbed the arrow he was looking for. Without looking he set it off. 

****

“And?”

Clint shook himself out of his thoughts, “And what? That’s all there is to it. Though if you want to add EMP proof hearing aids to your list of stuff to improve I won’t say no.”

Clapping Natasha on the shoulder Clint made his way out of the room. It’d been his choice; he knew what could happen when he set off the sonic arrow. He’d grown used to the silence.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
